


The One With A Hunting Trip

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 307 is a lie, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fix-It, Happily Ever After, more smut to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa lives, her and Clarke take off for a vacation with Aden. It's all chill and they discuss kids. Fluff with some smut. A true happily ever after story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Guns to the Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyrose/gifts).



Something about seeing Lexa pistol-whip Titus into unconsciousness is absurdly arousing. She's not sure Lexa has ever touched a gun before, but she does it like she's done it a thousand times. It's this sort of effortless grace that Lexa exudes naturally that piqued Clarke's interest from the start. She stares between Titus's motionless body and Lexa's furious face to Murphy.

Comically, the guards rush in then, surprised by what they find.

"Put Titus on a tree to be executed. This man is to be given a room and healers are to be called. Do not disturb me under any circumstances."

Lexa storms back into her bedroom and Clarke isn't sure whether she's meant to follow. Murphy begins to sob then and Clarke's left fighting the insane urge to laugh. Nothing about this is funny though. Just then Lexa pops her head out and calls Clarke's name with that hard popping K and she's driven to obedience, filing back into Lexa's bedroom. She flops down onto the bed and is asleep before she can even realize she's dead tired.

When she wakes she's been undressed partially and the furs have been pulled over her, Lexa's doing no doubt. It's dark out and she knows instinctively where she'll find Lexa. She rises and walks to the balcony. Lexa's there meditating for whatever stupid reason.

"Can you stop being melodramatic for a few hours?"

"If it will make you feel better, Clarke."

"It will. Come hold me."

Lexa stands and Clarke undresses her for bed, Lexa staring as she goes. Clarke knows Octavia has long since left, and she's not sorry. She needs this now.

Lexa pulls Clarke fully into her arms and lays her back down softly, pulling her head to rest on her own beating heart. Clarke feels her slightly scarred and callously hands rub at her back. The silence that falls is a comfortable one.

Clarke is sure Lexa has drifted off to sleep by her slow, deep breathing.

"I am sorry that Titus did that to you, Clarke."

"Go to sleep, you gigantic dork."

"In future, it may not be a good idea to insult political leaders this way."

"You're not a 'political leader', you're my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I thought we were more than friends."

"We are, Lexa. It's a Skaikru term. It just means we're dating."

"Dating? Do you mean you want me to take you out to dinner and such?"

"I wouldn't object, but I'm more interested in getting fucked on every surface of this room."

"That can be arranged."

"Good. Now go the fuck to sleep, Lexa. We can have a chat in the morning."

When Clarke wakes up again it's to bright sunlight and Lexa hovering over her. She's barely awake when Lexa's kissing her with reckless abandon.

"You... Gonna... Let... Me... Wake up first?" Clarke mumbles through open mouth kisses.

"No," is all she gets in return and then Lexa is peeling her shirt off and practically ripping Clarke's own to pieces. Clarke gives her a playful yet forceful shove that allows her room to speak.

"Don't you have a traitor to execute?"

"He can wait. Besides, I was planning on letting Aden have the honor."

Clarke feels suspicious at this remark. Surely she doesn't mean what she thinks she does.

"Why?"

"He will be Heda soon."

"Meaning you're dying soon?"

"Possibly. Death is never far. The plan is to march on Arkadia as soon as possible. I intend to lead the 12 clans. You can accompany me if you wish, your presence will likely be invaluable, Clarke." Again with the popping of the last syllable.

"When do we leave?"

"The clans will need at least a week to assemble here. I need to plan the siege soon. As soon as I finish ravaging you." It's said with such arrogance and swagger that Clarke feels flushed.

"Then maybe we should get started," and with that Clarke is flipping them, hand coming down to cup fully at Lexa's center, not missing the wetness she finds or the soft gasp from her mouth. She plans on doing her own ravaging first.

The next day Clarke wakes in Lexa's arms. It feels like home to her, Lexa's naked skin warm and soft.

"I'm going to spar today. Come visit me at noon, I have a surprise for you."

When it reaches midday Clarke puts her sketchbook away and makes toward the sparring pits. When she reaches them Lexa is immediately recognizable. Her wild braids are damp with sweat, coat off, standing with two curved daggers. She's wearing a black tank top that's sticking to her sweaty skin. Her tattoos peek out and Clarke has to mentally shake herself. Lexa sees Clarke then and drops her blades into the dirt and is in front of her in seconds.

"Follow me."

Clarke follows Lexa for several minutes, then they stop at the stables. Were they going somewhere? Lexa pulls a large package from behind a bale of hay. She hands it to Clarke with a bashful smirk. Clarke removes the wrapping and is surprised to find a beautifully carved recurve bow.

"This is beautiful, Lexa. But I've never shot a bow before."

"We're about to change that. I've arranged for us to take a hunting trip for a couple of days. Aden will accompany us for the afternoon before he returns to Polis."

Aden appears then and smiles up at them. Lexa ruffles his blonde hair and Clarke has to admit seeing Lexa interact with children makes her womb ache. She wonders briefly if there's a way for her to carry Lexa's child. Wartime is not the best time for these thoughts, but she makes a mental note to ask Lexa about the possibility soon.

The horses are saddled with lots of gear, so Clarke assumes they're mean to set off immediately. Aden hops onto a smaller foal and Lexa mounts her gigantic warhorse then extends an arm down to Clarke who swings her body over to sit behind her. Lexa's still in her sweaty tank top and Clarke has to physically resist the urge to slip her hands under it and feel taut abs. She's brought back to the situation at hand when Lexa kicks her horse hard and they're off.

The first bit of their journey passes in silence, then Lexa speaks.

"Aden, what do you know of hunting?"

"That the hunter must understand their prey. They must not strike until the moment is right, and to always have a secondary weapon on hand."

"Good. There is much for you to learn, though. And what do you think of Clarke's hunting prowess?"

"I've never seen her hunt, but she looks capable."

"Would you believe she has felled a panther armed only with a small dagger?"

"Absolutely," Aden smiles up at Clarke. She feels flattered, but she gives Lexa's stomach a hard pinch. She doesn't want to think too much about that period of her life. Lexa seems to get the hint.

"And what do you make of the Sky People, Aden?"

"May I be frank, Heda?" He looks worried and unsure of himself.

"I expect nothing else. Speak your mind, natblida." Lexa looks harsh, but Clarke can tell she's enjoying this. Aden is her favorite, that much is clear. She seems to treat him as more than a protege, he's like a son to her. Someone she has raised and molded into the young man he is.

"They are insubordinate, they are defiant. But they are not a homogeneous unit, and the malicious elements need to be crushed, the loyal people need to be put in charge."

"So how would you purpose I accomplish that, Aden?" Lexa seems genuinely curious, like he might provide insight that she has yet to realize. It's charming how much she values the opinion of her lesser subordinates.

"Put a bounty on their Chancellor. Hold the siege until he and his followers are surrendered."

"And how long do you think the siege would be able to last? Would we not eventually tempt them into war?"

"If they don't wish to hand over their leader, wipe them all out."

Lexa shakes her head and Clarke sighs.

"No, Aden. There has already been too much blood shed between the two sides. They will either come to us loyally or they will starve. We will not raise arms against them. The five mile buffer zone will be enforced, but that is the extent of our direct action."

"I thought you were supposed to be the best of the Nightbloods, Aden," Clarke jabs, but her smile is gentle.

"Apologies, Wanheda," he says as he dips his head. Clarke bristles at the title he gives her.

"Next time you use that name, I will see to it personally that you do an extra five mile daybreak training run. With full armor and sword."

"Sha, Heda."

Lexa laughs then and it sets a giddy feeling in Clarke's stomach to feel it reverberate where they're pushed up against each other.

"I wasn't serious, Aden. Lighten up, little one. You have a difficult life ahead. Enjoy your freedoms while you can."

Clarke feels this is good advice. Knowing only Aden is with them, and that he likely understands, she rests her head on Lexa's shoulder and dots a few soft kisses against the bare skin. She catches the bashful smile that plays on Lexa's face and lets her own smile be felt against the side of her neck.

"We're approaching the hunting grounds. Aden, go forward and secure the area and begin making our fire. Clarke and I will follow shortly."

As Aden trots off looking proud and important, Clarke shifts even closer against the slightly taller woman.

"Something you needed privacy for, Lexa?" she purrs into her ear.

"I didn't want him to overhear... or see anything that might be inappropriate."

"Inappropriate? Surely not, Commander," she says in mock shock.

"Listen, Clarke," Lexa turns to face her fully at this, "We're here to relax, Aden is here to train. Yes, I dote on him, but he must be made tough. He will be Heda."

"Not anytime soon, though," Clarke adds nuzzling her nose against Lexa's cheek.

"Not anytime soon," Lexa agrees and gives Clarke a soft lingering kiss.

"Do Commanders marry? Have children?"

Lexa looks completely taken aback by this line of questioning, almost dumbfounded. Clarke scrambles to amend her mistake.

"I mean... I'm just curious. There's a lot I don't know."

"It's OK, Clarke. Commanders usually die before they have time for such domestic things. It's not unheard of though. As for children, well my anatomy and gender preference have already nicked that."

Clarke just hums against the back of her neck as they continue on, cresting the top of a hill looking down over a lush green valley. She can already see foxes and hares darting around.

"There is legend though..." Lexa rolls her eyes, "A myth more like, but still..."

"Go on," Clarke says giving her a scratch against the toned muscles of her core.

"The Commander's Spirit, if it finds an equal, someone to take a life with... It's said to defy human biology. I've never seen it, but it's a nice thought."

"Have you found an equal, Lexa?" It's a loaded question, she knows, but she needs to know the answer.

"Maybe," she chuckles giving her horse a small kick, "Let me know if you start having morning sickness, will you?"

With that idea in their heads they descend into the wild valley in search of Aden and a good hunt.


	2. Nomon and Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets fluffier.

When they find Aden, he's stoking a small fire. He looks happy and free, and Clarke has to admit she feels the same. One look at Lexa has she ties up their horse, and she knows Lexa is just Lexa here. She acts as Commander with Aden, but it's a less intense version.

Lexa walks back with Clarke's new bow in hand and a quiver of arrows. She hands them off with a smirk that Clarke happily returns. She follows Lexa into the deep under growth of the valley and after several minutes go by, Clarke pulls Lexa back into her arms and holds her close.

Lexa's hands come to the back of her neck and then it's blissful oblivion, their lips meeting in the most wonderful way. She feels the swipe of a testing tongue and then it's gone and so is Lexa. In the moments it takes Clarke to compose herself Lexa has taken off into the forest of trees. Clarke catches up to her where she crouches low, signaling her to do the same.

"Mountain lion. Female adult. Stalking on that ridge," she points it out as she speaks.

"String your bow with the sharpest arrow. You have one shot before it attacks. Aim for the heart."

"You know I've never shot a bow before, right?" Clarke says fumbling with the weapon.

Lexa comes up behind her and guides her hands to the right places. She's so close Clarke can feel her breath on her cheek. Lexa guides her left hand back so the bow is at full power. Then she removes her hands and Clarke takes aim.

The whooshing sound is like music. A primal scream is rendered from the beast as it falls. A clean shot to it's heart. Clarke feels immensely proud of herself and the peck on her cheek she receives as praise makes her heart soar. Lexa strides off to the fresh kill with an adorable bounce in her step. Clarke shoulders her bow and follows again.

"Want to skin it and have it for dinner?"

"Won't it be gamey? And probably inedible?"

Lexa shrugs, "I don't know, but it'll make a fantastic rug regardless."

"I'll add that to the list of places for you to fuck me on," Clarke laughs out.

They construct a hastily made sled and soon they're back at camp, Aden putting the finishing touches on their tent. It's small but looks inviting and comfortable. It'll make do Clarke thinks.

Lexa hands Clarke her trusted dagger and hoists the mountain lion up onto the hanger that is used to skin animals. Clarke sets about the bloody work as Lexa adds wood to the growing fire. She talks to Aden as she works, drilling him on the aspects of the Commandership.

"So, Aden, how are things progressing with your friend?"

"I don't know what you mean, Heda."

"The girl you stare at incessantly. What's her name?"

Aden looks embarrassed then and Lexa gives him a hearty pat on the back.

"Love is not weakness, Aden," Lexa proclaims giving Clarke a wink from where she looks over from her own work. Clarke just grins back and resumes removing the pelt from the meat.

"Her name is Delphia. And she's kinda mean to me."

"Sometimes that's part of the process, natblida. I've had women spit at me, threaten to kill me, hold knives to my throat. Things changed after a while. They can for you, too."

"Clarke has done all of those things?"

"That's a story for another day. Help Clarke cut the meat."

Soon they have several fresh cuts of meat, and honestly Clarke thinks it will be delicious. Lexa takes off with Aden on a hunt and Clarke relaxes by the fire, kicking her boots off, sketching lazily. Lexa's face comes first, then her neck, her sweat soaked tank top, her arms, and then...

"Is that... a baby?"

Clarke hurries to put it away, but Lexa has it in her hands faster.

"Clarke... Is this what you really want for us? A family?"

Clarke gives a small nod, and the wide smile she receives in return is priceless. It speaks of hope for a better future.

"We can start trying for one back in Polis. Whatever that entails..."

The sun is setting as the meat finishes cooking. Aden has to leave soon, so they eat quickly. Soon Lexa's loading him back up for his trip back, a pair of fox pelts for his trouble.

"Goodbye, Clarke. I'm glad Heda has you. She's nicer now," he laughs.

"Yeah, I'm glad I have her, too. Now get out of here you rascal."

She and Lexa spend the evening cuddled by the fire sitting against a large log. Lexa tells Clarke of her childhood, or lack there of and Clarke weaves her own tale of life on the Ark. They spend hours looking at the stars, trading folklore and factual science back and forth. Clarke starts to doze in Lexa's arms, so she drags them both back into the tent.

They don't make love that night, but strip naked and just hold each other until they're both content to just fall asleep. The warmth they share is intimate enough. There are no bad dreams that night, only fantasies of a life shared together, with a new life of their own to look after.

Clarke spends the return trip two nights later snoozing against Lexa's shoulder blades. She's awoken when they pull to a stop at the Polis stables.

"I didn't have the heart to tell you before, Clarke, but you snore," Lexa chuckles.

"I do not!" Clarke replies with a soft punch to the arm.

"You do," Lexa smirks, adding a peck to Clarke's pouting lips, "And it's adorable."

Lexa spends the morning and afternoon in war councils, planning their siege on Arkadia. Clarke spends the time reading through Lexa's large collection of books. She finds a particularly old and worn one about the Hedas. Each one had seemingly printed their name on the inside cover in what feels like blood but looks like ink. She runs her fingers lovingly over the last.

Heda Leksa kom Trikru.

They dine on the last of their succulent mountain lion meat that evening. Two full flagons of beer to accompany the meat and greens.

"Before the bombs, there were many drinking games with this stuff," Clarke says between hearty sips.

"Like the coin game you showed me?"

"Yes, but some require more skill. I'll teach you some day. We can be ridiculously drunk and have sloppy sex."

"I can do sloppy," Lexa says looking suddenly serious. "But tonight will be so much more.

Clarke hurries the rest of their meal, then hastens the servants to clean up. As soon as the door closes, Lexa is in her space. Her hands are running up and down her back, but she keeps ducking away from Clarke's kisses.

"Don't tease me, Lexa."

Clarke's top hits the floor in a heap then Lexa concedes to her, full lips kissing her passionately. Clarke tries to disrobe Lexa, but she pulls her hands away. She tries again and Lexa just lets her get on with it. Lexa's tongue is doing a torturous dance around her own, caressing and stimulating. A lace bra joins the shirt on the floor then long fingers are popping the button on her tight jeans, pulling the zipper down. Clarke kicks off her boots haphazardly, then helps by shimmying out of her pants. Blessedly, Lexa is not wearing her usual tedious bindings.

Clarke gasps as she feels Lexa pull her up by the ass, only underwear separating her skin from Lexa's sure hands. She wraps her legs around her slim waist, and then gives her a relentless open mouthed kiss. Several long moments pass as their kiss becomes even more heated, Clarke biting and pulling at the most soft full bottom lip. She swallows Lexa's breathy moan and tugs at light brown braids. She knows Lexa would stand holding her like this for hours if she let her.

She seems to get the hint and lowers them both down to the gigantic mountain lion pelt rug that sits at the foot of their massive shared bed. It's incredibly soft yet cool against their heated skin. Lexa's still wearing her pants, but seems in to hurry to be rid of them at the moment. Clarke lays her on her back with a tenderness reserved only for her. She feels powerful hands squeezing her ass, then pulling off her underwear. Clarke throws them off in record time. The kisses turn lazy and slow for a moment, until that moment is torpedoed by one of Lexa's strong thighs coming up between Clarke's own. The groan she lets out is sinful and loud. She attacks Lexa's neck with vigor, hips rolling down, spreading her wetness across her rough jeans.

A minute that feels like days passes, Clarke riding Lexa's slick thigh, leaving bruises all long her neck, marking the Commander as hers alone. It's then that she feels Lexa's hands pulling at the back of her thighs. She inches forward, breaking her assault on Lexa's neck to look confusedly down at her.

"Remember your drawing?"

Clarke nods mutely, scooting even further up.

"Trust me, Clarke. Tonight I'm giving you that and more," and then Clarke is straddling her face. Lexa looks up at her with profound reverence, awe etched her beautiful features. Clarke is almost dripping on her at this point and when Lexa urges her down, Clarke sighs in anticipation.

When contact is finally made, a slow long lick from her opening to her clit, she lets out a long string of expletives. Lexa guides her on a tantalizing ascent, tongue swirling around her entrance. It peeks in for only a second then she's back to her clit, teasing it out of it's hood, rolling in between her lips.

Sex with Lexa has always be a body wrecking experience, often leaving Clarke sore and sometimes having difficulty walking afterwards, but tonight is a whole new world of pleasure. Clarke thinks she knows what has changed. They're true equals, though they always have been, but it seems to be a known fact now. She's brought back the moment when Lexa sucks her clit fully into her warm wet mouth.

Clarke shudders a bit, and Lexa's arms come up to steady her. Blonde hair is thrown back as Lexa builds her pace up, then two long fingers are probing at her, accumulating wetness. When they sink inside her Clarke starts to roll against Lexa's face and fingers. Soon Lexa's giving her clit merciless flicks, her fingers reaching for the spot within her that makes her scream.

When she finds it, Clarke lets out a loud yell of, "Lexa!" She's right there stroking that spot, one hand buried inside her, the other massaging her full breasts. Clarke knows Lexa has swallowed countless drops of her wetness, and that only more will be coming. She feels a sweet kiss against her clit.

"Let go, Clarke," Lexa commands, and when she sucks hard at her throbbing clit and rubs ceaselessly against her most sensitive spot, Clarke does.

It's not an orgasm, it's more primal even than that. She's floating through space, weightless, mindless, full of a pleasure beyond words. She sees the world as only birds do, soaring over the land of the twelve clans and beyond. Lexa is guiding her through what seems to be an endless barrage of shock waves. She falls to rest on her forearms as Lexa starts to coax her down, lovingly and carefully. She's cleaning her up when Clarke's breath returns and she can form basic thoughts, vision clearing back to reality.

It takes a long moment, then she's sliding back down, entirely spent and boneless. Lexa kisses her tenderly, hand running through blonde waves.

"Give me a minute to recover," she breathes out, resting her head on Lexa's naked chest.

"You can do that tomorrow, ai hodness."

She sleeps like a rock that night, Lexa pressed against her back, holding her close, her hand on her stomach where they both hope life is taking form.

She wakes the morning of the siege, three days later feeling unbelievably nauseous. She's before the toilet retching in seconds, Lexa following her to hold back her hair and run a cool towel against her forehead.

"What's wrong, Clarke?" Lexa asks concernedly as Clarke sits back on her heels.

"I don't know, I haven't eaten or drank anything strange lately. Maybe I'm nervous?"

Lexa smiles brightly then, and Clarke feels a bit offended that she's taking pleasure in her sickness. Then something clicks in her head.

"Am I pregnant, Lexa?"

She just nods back at her, and Clarke can't help the squeal of excitement she releases, hugging the other woman tight.

"I'll put off leaving a bit so we can get to a healer. They can tell for sure."

Their parting is even more emotional than expected. Clarke makes Lexa swear twice to come home to her whole and well. Lexa in turn makes Clarke swear to take it easy and consult her preferred healer daily. The lingering kiss is tinged with sadness, then she's gone.

She returns four and a half long months later. The siege had been short lived, but then came the executions, then the peace talks, then the training and trading. Lexa had stayed far longer than she had wanted, to make sure this peace was lasting. They exchanged letters as often as possible, but it wasn't the same.

Clarke was definitely showing at this point, and whoever was inside her was kicking up a storm at times. Her feet were starting to hurt, her moods were changing, and she was craving weirder and weirder foods. Lexa got home at midday and Clarke greets her at the gates with a long, meaningful kiss. The people around them seem bemused, their beloved Heda, love sick as usual.

Lexa dismounts the same warhorse they had ridden to the valley and scoops Clarke into her strong arms. She carries her all the way to her bed. She brings heated oils and massages every inch of Clarke's tired and stretched skin, focusing on her feet and her growing stomach. When she finally rolls her onto her back, she spreads Clarke's thighs and settles in for a long time. She services her beloved once for every month she's been away. When Clarke finally manages to tug her up to rest, she's smiling. It sets Clarke's heart a flutter, so she brings both of Lexa's hands to feel their child kicking madly.

"You should name them, Clarke."

"And you?"

"I'll get the next one."

Clarke laughs, of course there would be more. She knew this from the moment the healer had confirmed their suspicions. She settles on a name for each gender, and one gender neutral just in case.

It's a cold winter's morning when Clarke goes into labor, a good omen according to Lexa. A Commander's day of birth. Lexa has read every surviving book on midwifery and birth she could find, so she assembles the needed items and sets a sterile bedding onto their massive bed. She brings Clarke a pain soothing tea that she had made her promise to take.

The process is shorter than expected, and by daybreak a loud cry echoes through their room. She sees a full head of light brown hair, the same shade as Lexa's, then the child is being cleaned and swaddled by it's nomon. Clarke is handed the baby by Lexa who slides into the bed next to her, pressing a kiss to her sweaty brow.

"He's beautiful."

And she means it. His eyes are blue, like all babies, but Clarke knows in her heart they'll always mirror her own. She can see a hint of her own cleft chin, Lexa's high cheekbones and full lips. A perfect melding of their own features.

"What's his name, ai hodness?"

"Jake kom Trikru, for his grandfather. He would have spoiled him rotten."

"You mean kom Skaikru?"

"No, I most certainly do not, Lexa," Clarke shoots, pinning her with a look.

"How do you feel about hyphens?" Lexa laughs.

Twins come next, and Lexa takes even greater pleasure in pampering Clarke this time, present from start to finish. She names them after her mentors, Anya and Gustus, though they quickly shorten these names to Yaya and Gus.

Years pass and peace settles around their happy family. Lexa rules justly and fairly, and Clarke spends time both mothering, painting, and healing. Jake grows into a fierce warrior, his black blood leading him down the path to Commandership. Lexa talks of stepping down, an unheard of move, to let Jake lead their people. He's got Lexa's thin frame but plenty of muscles. Clarke has noted many teenage girls and boys alike crowd around to watch him spar, often shirtless. He's quick and agile like his nomon, but stubborn and headstrong like his mom. He's doted on by them both, and Lexa spends long hours training him purposely. Aden has since left to establish his own clan in the south west, but he visits regularly to play with his adopted brothers and sister.

Clarke starts drinking a tea to prevent pregnancies then. The twins had been a much more painful birthing process than Jake. Yaya takes to science readily and Raven mentors her through most of it. Long blonde braids are tucked behind her tiny ears. Soon she's inventing things of her own, always positive things that help their people thrive. She's quick to laugh, and it sounds exactly like Lexa to Clarke. Gus follows his mom into healing and soon he's stitching up wounds, his wild blonde hair and grey eyes alight with concentration.

Clarke paints a family portrait, Lexa perched on her throne, Clarke on her own beside her, their hands clasped tightly. Jake stands proudly with his preferred broadsword to the left, the twins with their arms around each others shoulders to the right, Clarke's side, laughing joyously. They hang it above their bed and admire it nightly.

The time eventually comes, and Lexa cedes her throne to Jake, who has since taken a lover in a thoughtful young woman from the boat clan. They make a beautiful couple, and Clarke wishes out loud for grandchildren which makes the hulking warrior blush. He soon writes his name into that worn old book Clarke had once read.

Heda Jake kom Trikru-Skaikru.

Yaya has since opened her own technology shop, and has a young woman of her own. Lexa wonders out loud if the Commander's offspring can have children the same way her and Clarke did. Turns out they can.

Gus is a revered healer and prefers not to take lovers, though he has a eight year old apprentice who follows at his heel everywhere. Soon he's renowned through out the fourteen clans as the best healer and an even greater man. He's got his nomon's flair for the dramatic and often will hold public surgeries with the patient's blessings. It goes far in improving the people's faith in science, so his elder brother allows it.

Clarke and Lexa retire to the valley where their love blossomed, and build a magnificent mansion. The family portrait stays in Jake's bedroom, but Clarke paints a new one with their added family members soon after for their own. They keep their grandchildren from both Jake and Yaya for weeks at a time, until they're pried from their hands. Lexa takes up metallurgy in her free time and Clarke writes a prodigious autobiography. After long months, they exchange their works. Lexa is moved to tears by Clarke's tale of heartbreak and second chances not readily given, and Clarke has a intricate dagger that mirrors the one that had featured in their first meeting. She had since admitted she felt a bit jealous of the time it spent being lovingly caressed by Lexa. Their sex life slows a bit as they both reach menopause, but it rages on all the same, tea discarded. There are days lost to their even larger bed, orgasms shared and laughs given freely.

A statue of Heda is installed in the Polis city square, Clarke beside her, a baby Jake in her arms. They're all there to see it revealed, even Aden and his growing family.

As the sun sets on another day of peace and love, Clarke curls into Lexa's side.

"I love you, Leksa kom Trikru," she says confidently and surely.

Lexa pulls her slightly salt and peppered hair to the side and gives her favorite person a long kiss.

"And I love you, Clarke of the Sky People."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading friends! Toss me a kudos if you liked it.


End file.
